Lottery games have become a time honored method of raising revenue for state and federal governments the world over. Traditional scratch-off and draw games have evolved over decades, supplying increasing revenue year after year. However, after decades of growth, the sales curves associated with traditional games seem to be flattening out. Consequently, both lotteries and their service providers are presently searching for new methods of increasing sales.
In one attempt to increase sales, United States lotteries have adopted second chance games where the consumer can enter losing lottery ticket codes on lottery Internet sites to play instant second chance games (also referred to as “bonus games”) or to enter second chance drawings. However, for the most part, second chance games usually involve prizes of a minor nature compared to the main lottery games and, although having some impact, are generally not recognized as a significant promoter of sales of the primary game.
In an attempt to increase participation in the primary games, certain state jurisdictions in the United States have implemented “players' clubs” wherein participants register loosing primary tickets from multiple primary games into an online player account. The losing tickets are treated as entries into periodic drawings for secondary prizes. For example, Georgia sponsors a “PLAYERS CLUB” program wherein registered participants enter non-winning Georgia Lottery instant tickets via an online account into a second chance drawing program. Monthly drawings are conducted for an array of different awards, such as a monthly grand cash prize, featured prizes, and “points” awards that may be redeemed at a number of participating sponsors.
The second chance games discussed above may be improved upon to further generate sales of tickets in the primary lottery games.